Bitcoin is the first successful implementation of a distributed crypto-currency. Bitcoin is more correctly described as the first decentralized digital currency. It is the largest of its kind in terms of total market value and is built upon the notion that money is any object, or any sort of record, accepted as payment for goods and services and repayment of debts. Bitcoin is designed around the idea of using cryptography to control the creation and transfer of money. Bitcoin enables instant payments to anyone, anywhere in the world. Bitcoin uses peer-to-peer technology to operate with no central authority. Transaction management and money issuance are carried out collectively by the network via consensus.
Bitcoin is an open source software application and a shared protocol. It allows users to anonymously and instantaneously transact Bitcoin, a digital currency, without needing to trust counterparties or separate intermediaries. Bitcoin achieves this trustless anonymous network using public/private key pairs, a popular encryption technique.
Bitcoin, a cryptographically secure decentralized peer-to-peer (P2P) electronic payment system enables transactions involving virtual currency in the form of digital tokens. Such digital tokens, Bitcoin coins (BTCs), are a type of crypto-currency whose implementation relies on cryptography to generate the tokens as well as validate related transactions. Bitcoin solves counterfeiting and double-spending problems without any centralized authority. It replaces trust in a third-party such as a bank with a cryptographic proof using a public digital ledger accessible to all network nodes in which all BTC balances and transactions are announced, agreed upon, and recorded. Transactions are time-stamped by hashing them into an ongoing chain of hash-based proof-of-work (PoW) forming a record that can't be changed without redoing the entire chain Anonymity is maintained through public-key cryptography by using peer-to-peer (P2P) addresses without revealing user identity.
Bitcoin coin (BTC) is essentially a hashed chain of digital signatures based upon asymmetric or public key cryptography. Each participating Bitcoin address in the P2P network is associated with a matching public key and private key wherein a message signed by private key can be verified by others using the matching public key. A Bitcoin address corresponds to the public key which is a string of 27-34 alphanumeric characters (such as: 1BZ9aCZ4hHX7rnnrt2uHTfYAS4hRbph3UN or 181TK6dMSy88SyjN1mmoDkjB9TmvXRqCCv) and occupies about 500 bytes. The address is not a public key. An Address is a RIPEMD-160 hash of an SHA256 hash of a public key. If that public key hashes (RIPEMD160) to the Bitcoin Address in a previously unclaimed transaction, it can be spent. Users are encouraged to create a new address for every transaction to increase privacy for both sender and receiver. While this creates anonymity for both sender and receiver, however, given irreversibility of transactions, nonrepudiation may be compromised. Addresses can be created using Bitcoin clients or ‘wallets’. The sender uses his or her private key to assign payments to receiver's public key or address. Characters within the address also serve as checksum to validate any typographical errors in typing the address. The private key is the secret key that is necessary to access BTCs assigned to the corresponding public key address. Private keys start with first character ‘1’ or ‘3,’ where ‘1’ implies use of one key while ‘3’ denotes multiple private keys for ‘unlocking’ a payment. Bitcoin addresses and associated private keys are stored in encrypted wallet data files typically backed up offline for security. If a wallet or a private key is lost, related BTCs are then also irretrievably lost.
Generally, the leading number of each citation number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that citation number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of citation number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Citation number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc. Any citation and/or reference numbers are not necessarily sequences but rather just example orders that may be rearranged and other orders are contemplated.